creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Servant Girl
Moria used to live a quite life in her native Ashlands. It wasn't the most hospitable land, the storms that made the ash fill the air, strange and dangerous creatures, and the earthquakes that came with living close to a gigantic volcano, but her people - The aply named Ashlanders*- were formed there from the blood of gods. When she was young, she was taken far from her home. She couldn't member how, maybe she repressed the memory, all she knew was that she had scars on her arms and was bound and gagged on a cart with other villagers. From there she ended up in a country Called Ivore. It only got worse from there, She was sold to a mage named Corlieus Wells. He was, to put it simply, a complete monster. If she didn't comply with his orders, she could expect flames, lightning, even a conjured whip to lash out at her. Even then she did as ordered, he would use her as a test subject for magical experiments. This had lasted until Moria was sixteen years of age. One day, Moria was sweeping around the house. She was beging to enjoy this chore, it was one of the only times of day that she could stay away from that Sw'nat*. She looked at the book shelf in the living room, and bit her lip. Corlieus was busy working on some enchanting experiments in his basement, he won't noticed if she read one. He didn't let her read, but it would be a few minutes. She set her broom in the corner and looked through the books. Most of them were on magical theory, but one book stood out, Simple Stories by someone named Faith the Changed One. It looked entertaining enough, and she carefully took it out and sat down on a chair. She opened it up to a marked page which lead too a story called The Necklace of Servitude. It was appearently a true story, about a rich man who was punished for being a very greedy man by having his daughter put on a necklace that was enchanted to make the wearer obey any order. Moria shivered at the thought of it, if Corlieus had that.... No, she didn't want to think about it. She put the book away, making sure it had appeared as if nothing had changed and went back to work. ---- "Servant!" a voice from deep in the house called out. Moria gasped, it looked like it was time to be a test subject again. "Coming sir!" She rushed down stairs to the dreaded basement, and into the enchanting labortory. It was filled with crystals, common tools, even some armor and a sword. She once considered killing Corlieus with one of them in his sleep, but decided that if she followed that path she wouldn't have gone to heaven and see her family again when she died. ''They don't allow killers in heaven. ''She chided her self back so many years ago. Over looking a table in the far right cornner was the mage himself, working on a new enchantment of some sort. she cleared her throat to get his attention. "Your a few minutes late, Demon." he hissed. as Moria braced herself for some blow or magical outburst. "Oh, well. I suppose I can forgive that, after all you won't be doing that ever again. Moria blinked. He usually wasn't this forgiving, she was still on her guard though, he might be faking her out. He turned to her with what looked to be a pet collar in his hands. "What is that for sir?" she said with genuine curiosity. The man's face flashed a toothy grin. "Tell me, have you ever heard the story of Casti Mona?" "No, I don't think so." "Maybe you've heard of it under a different name, like The Necklace of Servitude?" Moria froze. The mage grinned. "Aw, so you have heard of it! You should know about the titled artifact, and how it made that Casti Mona girl into a mindless puppet yes?" the Ashlander nodded. "Then, my dear Little servant girl. What I have here in my hand is the result of years of the study of magic, Hades I even bought a book containing the story for reference for this! This is the greast feat of enchantment anyone has of will see! It is a slave collar!" Moria's face went as pale as her ashen skin could get. "D-don't tell me y-you managed to g-get the enchantment on that neclace!" "Right on the money! And if I'm right, I could start a whole industry on this alone!" He looked at her. "Well, don't be shy now! come over and put it on. Moria bolted from the mage. "Get back here!" she quickly picked up one of the swords and a shield and prepared to make a last stand. It unfortunately did not last very long, the mage just used a spell to freeze her in place. "Tsk, you just had to run." he chided. Moria was crying now, begging him not to do it. As he put the collar around her neck, Moria screamed out with all her strength "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo..." She felt everything slowly shut down, her mind going numb. Seconds after the collar was place on her body, her eye's were dulled and her entire body went slack. The mage looked at his handiwork, and smiled. ---- A few day's later, Corlieus Wells was standing on top of a large stage he had saved up for in the market place, Moria standing beside him holding a very large box in her hand. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" He shouted to get as much attention as he could. "I, Corlieus Wells, master enchanter, have created something that will change the way you look at your servants forever!" He then went in to a long sales pitch for the Slave Collars. Most people thought it a joke, but even then some paid the 50 crowns to buy one, just enoth for him to build a permanet stall. The Slave collars caught on like wild fire, it soon became a requierment for all demon servants in the capital city. Corlieus never had to worry about any monetary thing for the rest of his life. Moria remained in the slaves collar's hold, until she mysteriouly disappeared and her master found murdered. Rumor abounded on what had killed him, some say that the Order of Visdotth killed him, others claim that Moria somehow broke lose of his control and did him in. Whatever the case, Moria is no longer a servant girl. THE END *Ashlanders: A subrace of demons, they look just like you or me, but have skin the color of ash, eye colors like Blue, red, purple, mostly bright colors, thier hair tends to be of any dark shade. *Sw'nat: This is an in-universe cuss word used by native Ashlanders. Out of universe this is a made up curse word inspired by the colorful curses of dark elves from the elder scrolls. It has whatever meaning you want it to have. AN:I might expand this into a three part seriers, which should clear up any questions, tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Manvadrasia Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Stories